


【2hwang】尝试（18x）

by mns_1205



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mns_1205/pseuds/mns_1205
Summary: 有缘人才会看到的作品咯没人写那就自己写（不是）
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 8





	【2hwang】尝试（18x）

黄铉辰和黄礼志的第一次其实是在练习室里发生的。

他们几乎是同时期进入公司的，但也大不相同。黄礼志靠着舞团首席的身份很快成为了女子二队的队长，每一次月末评价时，慕名而来的小练习生们总是挤在课室玻璃外向内窥探着她令人赞叹的solo表演。黄礼志狐狸般上扬的眼睛有一股媚劲，而最致命的正是她很会利用这股力量，配合游刃有余的舞姿，细长的身材，绝佳的观赏性似乎天生为舞台而生。

如果说女练习生里出道位预定可能性最大的是黄礼志，那么男练习生里就是黄铉辰。但黄铉辰不是因为别的，是因为他的外貌。进到公司的第一天，他就成了练习生们围观的对象，尽管衣着只是简单的渔夫帽T恤加长裤，但与生俱来的外表和气质却是不可掩盖的，很快这个被星探发掘的孩子就成了大家嘴里一定会出道的门面担当。

黄铉辰并不了解爱豆体系，刚开始还傻乎乎地接受大家的夸赞，但渐渐地，实力上的差距让他看清了现实:如果不抓紧提升自己，那迟早会被踩下去。似乎是一夜间醒悟，他开始没日没夜地练习，总是一个人在练习室呆到深夜。一年多的他从零基础爬了上来，逐渐发现了自己在舞蹈方面的潜能。

每周的舞蹈课是男女练习生们会聚集在一起的时候，而这个时候正是舞蹈优秀的孩子展示自我的大好机会。黄礼志总是作为示范上去表演，每次所有人的目光都聚焦在她身上，强大的节奏感和到位的力度让她永远可以得到大家的掌声，其中也包括黄铉辰，眼神尽管淡漠，却紧紧跟随着她的动作，嘴角还会浮起一丝不易察觉、只有他自己才感觉得出来的笑意。

让练习生们和老师都始料不及的是黄铉辰实力的变化。他从一个基本舞蹈都跳不利索的素人成长到了今天:老师揉揉眼睛，让他单独出来展示一段。他羞涩地捂了捂脸，上来却完整而流畅地跳了一整段高难度的编舞。

课室爆发出热烈的掌声，方灿拍了拍回来的黄铉辰的脑袋:“进步太大了吧”，黄铉辰松了口气，露出久违的笑容，一抬眼就迎上了黄礼志弯弯的笑眼。原来那对狐狸眼，笑起来也是如此可爱……心脏在激烈运动后燃烧得更快了，他赶忙避开了眼神，慌张地甩甩头，额头上渗出汗水。

但其实知道黄铉辰付出了多少努力的人，正是黄礼志。有如深夜的狐狸，只在夜晚活动，除了黄铉辰，她也总是待在练习室里，扒舞，练习声乐，学习作曲，为团队编舞。无数个累到在桌子前睡过去的夜晚见证了她的成长，那些平凡的日子积累起来才结出后来甜润的果。

都心知肚明对方的努力，但他们俩都对此缄口不言。倒也没有说出来的必要，同龄男女练习生之间似乎总是隔层纱，尽管大家都互相认识，公司也没有刻意让他们避嫌，但私下大家也不会刻意提到私人的话题，如果闹出什么绯闻，不出一日传遍公司，自己的练习生生涯也可以结束了。

暧昧的情愫在那一次公司自制的练习生综艺录制中被打破。 这个综艺不过是公司另一种名义进行竞争选拔的方式，把练习生们随机分成几个小组，考验他们配合与默契程度，在一周的训练之后带领至繁华的娱乐街上进行表演，由路人观众进行投票，优胜的一组可以确定全员出道。黄铉辰和黄礼志一起被分到了J组。最终组员们敲定了一个所有成员都能够驾驭的编舞。两个人一如既往地成为了最后两个离开练习室的人，在摄像头不在的时候依然追赶着日出。整个节目里夹着一段黄礼志擅长的wacking独舞，黄铉辰累了就坐在地板上看着她练习，脑海里已经浮现出她在舞台上柔媚的模样。黄礼志发觉到黄铉辰的目光一直紧随着她，平时总是被大量围观的她突然感觉双颊竟然有点发热。他又移开了眼。

黄铉辰递过去一支水。黄礼志有些惊讶，道谢了之后也坐在他旁边。此后的几个夜晚，他们开始聊天。黄铉辰参与编舞，黄礼志负责独舞，于是他们从舞蹈聊到练习生涯，从朋友聊到家庭，从童年开始的记忆聊到高中修学旅行的经历。最后顺理成章地暧昧，但谁也没有道破。

综艺拍摄很顺利，J组也成为了磨合最完美的团队，一举拿下了比赛的冠军。大家在jyp的有机食堂里学着大人拿起果汁干杯，对每个人而言，不论是否能够顺利出道，这都是人生中难能可贵的时光。练习生们已经熟络了，黄铉辰和黄礼志挨着坐，那天两个人偷偷握住对方的手，感受对方掌心的温度。

那之后黄铉辰和黄礼志便再没有什么相遇的机会，一切又恢复了正轨。依然是普通的一天，黄铉辰大汗淋漓地躺在练习室地上，大脑混沌而空白，已想不起刚刚的舞蹈动作。空旷的练习室里，三面环绕的镜子都映射出他疲惫的脸庞。他一只手攥紧打开的矿泉水瓶，另一只手伸去摸手机，一看凌晨两点半。今天也差不多就这样吧，他大口喘着气爬起来，关掉了音响和灯光，捡起外套往门外走。

他一出门就撞上了写完歌词正要离开的黄礼志。他们俩的第一反应都是脸红，谁也没说话，步伐却是一致的。昏暗的走廊里两个人肩并肩走着，尽管只有短短二十米，此刻看来却无比漫长。

黄铉辰决定开口，突然前方传来了脚步。凭借对声音的熟悉，他们知道是工作人员要来检查房间情况了，如果被看见两个人走在一起，那真是跳进汉江也洗不清了。黄铉辰望向黄礼志，黄礼志也看着他，他第一次发现，狐狸的眼睛也可以像猫咪那样楚楚可怜，布满了紧张与求助的信号。

但这过程仅仅持续了两秒，黄铉辰就当机立断把黄礼志拉进了一个单人练习室，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上了门，没有发出一点声音。逼仄的单人练习室只要多一个人都显得拥挤，不足两平米的空间里还摆着一套桌椅，两个人堪堪挤在门另一边的角落。

工作人员的脚步愈发近了，黄铉辰护住黄礼志，两人都能听到对方砰砰的心跳与急促而有意控制的呼吸。玻璃门的上半部分是可以看见里面的，但因为关着灯一片黑暗加上二人在视觉盲区，更加上强大的隔音系统，黄礼志的鞋子紧张中不小心踢到椅子发出的声响也被掩实，工作人员毫无疑问地路过，甚至没有检查门锁没锁，重点去关注设备齐全的大练习室。如果这时候练习室还有人，工作人员会给他们留下走廊的灯，但似乎已经都离开了，工作人员啪地关上了走廊的灯。光源只剩下大厅透进来微弱的光芒，足以支撑他们俩在房间里看到对方的五官轮廓。

“走了吗？”黄礼志小声地问。

“走了。”黄铉辰看着她。

黄礼志看见他额头上的汗滴流到下巴，优越的下颌角锋利逼人，黑暗中那对瞳孔正深沉地望着自己，她闭上了眼睛。

他们俩都没有要离开的意思。

“看着我……”黄铉辰开口说，“我们是真的吗？”暗夜中，男孩的双眼闪烁着执着的光芒。

黄礼志的长发混乱地散着，那双狐狸眼慢慢睁开，似乎在做出艰难的抉择，最后她和自己的内心妥协了。

“是的。”她轻轻说。

首尔的冬夜大雪纷飞，他们互相抱住对方取暖，但其实都不冷，因为屋内燥热已久。

不记得谁先开始的，也无需纠结，青春期的男孩女孩冲动而鲁莽，两个人的舌头毫无章法地在唇齿间搅动，又从耳朵亲到锁骨。

黄礼志刚直起身子，又被挤到墙角，吊带和短裙被褪下扔在椅子上，这总是在舞台上扭动的腰肢是如此纤细，黄铉辰箍住它，然后亲吻它。少女的胸脯急促地起伏着，和男孩的喘息达到相同的频率。

黄铉辰一把将自己的t恤脱下，精瘦的身体，适量的肌肉，在昏暗的灯光下也充分释放了人体之美。黄礼志贴紧了他，黄铉辰也抱住她，两具火热的躯体此刻相互融化着。她不知道怎么就这样了，但也很快不去想了。

下体紧绷的鼓起让黄铉辰感到束缚，他把裤链拉开，掏出自己的性器。黑暗中黄礼志第一次直观地感受到这个巨物，和她的身体一样，正在发硬发烫。尽管没有任何经验，但她调用了毕生所学，慢慢俯下身，握住，试探性地舔舐，又用自己的小嘴包住，大胆地开始前后来回。这回轮到黄铉辰回应这份刺激，他的腹肌起伏着，摸着黄礼志凌乱的头发，把她往里送。

进入的时候，两个人紧张地探索着正确的位置，黄铉辰一直在问疼不疼，黄礼志引导着他，就在这里，先是手指，再整根没入。巨大的兴奋和喜悦掩盖了少男少女的青涩。狭窄的甬道不断收缩渗出了汁液，润滑了他的进入。渐入佳境，黄铉辰把黄礼志抱到了桌子上，将她的双腿搭在自己的肩上，继续激烈地交合。那些青春期的冲动，迷茫，苦涩，此刻全部化为混乱，漂浮在摩擦而出的热气之上。两个人的喘息愈发频繁，黄礼志搂住黄铉辰的脖子，强忍着要叫出来的欲望，而后欲望又转变成贪恋他汗液香气的攀附。阵地又转移到椅子上。

默契的是两个人几乎是同时达到高潮的。黄礼志觉得她就要到了，而黄铉辰也在最后的冲刺阶段。最后她弓起背部，黄铉辰的手指也找到她最敏感的地方用指腹摩擦着，黄礼志只觉得脑袋里一片空白，仿佛无数烟花在眼前绽开，忍不住漏了惊叫。黄铉辰一阵阵地悉数射在里面，汗津津地抱住她。

年轻的男女度过了奢侈的欢愉时光。


End file.
